Heartland Clover Academy
The Clover Academy is a renowned teaching institution involving students from the Xyz Dimension. They rival the Spade Branch and are considered one of the top schools in the country. The grounds are ripe for duels and many students learn new things every day. An Anomaly Nagasaki, a tall, well built man with pale white skin and black wild hair going down to his shoulders. He has a long face and a scar that goes across his left eye but didn't remove his eye. He moved through the crowed with ease as no one wanted to get in the way of the silent giant who only really wore a white shirt, blue jeans, black boots and a backpack which carried his deck and duel disk. He walked right past the entrance of the Academy, keeping his eyes open to look for anyone who he might have to arrest. M.A.T.T. wanders the halls of the Clover Academy, his school's rival school before passing Nagasaki. There is a brief moment where both of them seem to feel time slow down as they cross each other's path. Something ticks within M.A.T.T.'s mind that a Number is possibly nearby but the manifest is completely estranged from the normal. Meanwhile, Nagasaki could feel a powerful pulling force as if it had come from the Astral Realm, the opposite of the Barian's. The feelings are only for a moment as the two cross and continue going their own ways. Nagasaki stops a few steps after the two strangers crossed paths, he didn't look for a while before turning his head to see if he could still find that stranger. He saw him walk away, and so, Nagasaki turned around and started to follow him, hoping to find out more. It wasn't hard to find the incredibly tall stranger who rivaled Nagasaki in height as he witnessed them walking out the front doors. Through the front windows of the academy he could see the tall man approaching two children having a simple card game at a wooden bench outside. He stopped not too far away from them and they jumped up backing away. His face was cold and looked dangerous. He reached his hand down and scared the children but from the angle Nagasaki was looking at, it looked as if he was reaching for the children. He continued to follow, leading him to see this stranger walk up to a group of kids and try and reach out for the children. Nagasaki rushed forward to grab the stranger's arm to try and stop him, "Hey, what are you trying to do?" He spoke in a low tone with an almost sadistic side to it. His hand lands on the one boy's head gently. "Your father has been looking for you. He's in the auditorium." he states in a cold, robotic tone. The young man looks back at his Deck and nods with both children quickly picking up their Decks and running away past Nagasaki who gets the same feeling as before as M.A.T.T. turns and locks eyes with him. "You..." he says as if accusing him. "Who are you?" he asks. Nagasaki's face turns blank and looks right at the stranger, before removing his hand and crossing his arms and changing his tone a little, "I'm Nagasaki Shigekage, who might you be? And why do you smell like you're from the Astral Realm?" The words "Astral Realm" click with the Number Card in his hea dand a few memories of a blurry blue figure come to his mind along with two other men. A tall man wielding Gravekeepers and another man wielding Star Seraph's and a powerful bearded God. He can't see their faces but he recognizes the cards. He also witnesses an alien man with jet black skin and a third eye wielding a powerful monster and an attack headed straight for him before he comes back to reality. "Astral Realm..." he seems to pause as if thinking for a moment. "No, I do not know of this location. Now it is my turn to ask a question. Why do you feel like you wield a powerful card?" he asks. Nagasaki seemed a bit clueless for a while, trying to think of any of his cards that might be as powerful as this stranger suggests, but he didn't answer his question, he snapped back into reality and asked his question again, "I'm not sure what you mean by powerful card, but you've still not answered my question, who are you?" "My name is Matthew Minamoto. I am son of Johnathon Minamimoto and Clarissa Minamimoto. I hail from the Xyz Dimension and my prime directive is to protect this city." he states in a robotic tone and fashion giving him a monotone voice. "Answer me, where do you hail from?" He looked over Matt and thought for a few moments, directive, he started to think that he was a little off, perhaps not even human given his tone and how he answered. Nagasaki lifted his badge out of his pocket and showed it to Matt, "I'm from the Xyz Dimension too, I'm part of the Crime Unit." He quickly put his badge away, "You seem like someone who might be entertaining to duel, you up for one?" M.A.T.T. could see and analyze the quick flash of the police badge. It was definitely alien in origin with the symbol looking familiar but he could not find it within his codex. "Cosmic Crime Unit"... The name sounded eerily familiar but he simply couldn't lay a finger on it. When he was asked to duel he seemed to perk up a little. "Sure. I'll duel you, but we should find somewhere more open as the front of the school should be filled with students any moment now leaving class for the lunch period." he explains. Almost as if on cue a bell rings and the thundering sounds of footsteps can be heard. Nagasaki nodded, "Is there anywhere that we wont be disturbed while we duel? If so, please, lead the way." He reached into his backpack to make sure his duel disk was still there, it was, and he was ready for this. M.A.T.T. seems to pause as a few people pass them looking at them with odd glances before he begins moving towards the back of the school. "Follow me." he states in his monotone voice as the two march along. Some people wave to Matthew as they pass and some outright change their direction to avoid him. Soon the two find themselves at the back of the school near nine cages built largely like a small arena for each. "We may duel here. They are off limits during school hours to all but the faculty. My father helps run all four branches of Heartland's Academies so we may duel here." Nagasaki nodded and followed Matt through the school to the back cages where they started to get up, getting ready to duel. Nagasaki went to where he would stand for the duel and placed his bag down and reached for a small emblem in his pocket, a gripped it before his skin glowed bright red and changed, his hair still the same black wild thing, but his skin had completely changed to a dark red, creating black symbols across his chest and face, showing that he was actually a Barian, however his clothes stayed on for some reason and didn't get ripped off. He then reached into his bag and pulled out his duel disk that was golden and had a similar design to the DiaDhank, it was a very unique duel disk, but not one of a kind. "I'm ready, Matt." He spoke a deep slightly sadistic tone, putting his deck into the duel disk to be shuffled. M.A.T.T's eyes glowed for a second and his left arm opened up like a mechanized hatch releasing a grip that attached onto his arm's now partial forearm and extended a bar that opened up at the end and created a hollow duel field out of pure energy sparking green and the power felt familiar to a monster of old. His eyes glowed two different colors and his voice took on a more robust electronic voice as a coin flipped in virtual reality revealing tails. M.A.T.T. drew his first five cards and then looked at his hand. "I summon Numeron Core - Skiel in defense position. Then I place two cards face down and end my turn." he exclaims. The orb floating in front of him was shaped like an egg and opened up in the center to reveal a light green colored glowing core surrounded by floating metal. It was obvious now, Nagsaki's opponent wasn't human at all. Nagasaki draws from his deck and looks at what he drew, "Right, first I activate the Spell Card, Shien's Smoke Signal and I add Legendary Six Samurai - Kageki from my Deck to my hand, I then summon him in attack position. And thanks to his effect I get to bring The Six Samurai - Nisashi to the field in." The two Samurai take the field, "I now Special Summon The Six Samurai - Kizan." The field gains an additional Samurai and Nagasaki calls out his attack, "Go, attack his core, Nisashi, attack his Core." "I activate the Trap Card Twin Vortex. I destroy one Machine-type monster I control and destroy Legendary Six Samurai Kizan." he states as a beam destroys the Core and then Kizan. The ground begins to shake as the machine opens up a portal and its pieces fall into it. "Fight besides me, Lord of the Winds! I Special Summon Numeron Lord, Skiel ∞ in attack position!" he shouts as the machine puts itself together in five pieces before staring down the samurai ahead of him. Nagasaki smiles a little, though it can't really be seen as he doesn't have a mouth and he looks over to the new monster, "Well, I guess I have no choice but to end my turn." M.A.T.T. draws, he seems a little more eager but he gasps and looks behind Nagasaki seeing a familiar phantom before shaking his head. "Improbable..." he looks at his hand and nods. "I Normal Summon Numeron Army - Wisel to my field in attack position. Next, Numeron Army Wisel attacks Nisashi." he declares as the small light green and white android launches a piercing laser towards the samurai. Nagasaki watches as Nisashi is destroyed and Nagasaki takes 600 points of damage, lowering his LP to 7400 as he sees Kageki look to him and shug, suggesting Kageki has no idea what is happening. "Now, Numeron Lord, Skiel ∞ attack his weakened samurai with your power." he points to the monster and Skiel aims its laser at Kageki and fires a massive wave of energy strong enough to push back even the strongest of foes. After dealing massive damage to his opponent he studies his hand before looking back to Nagasaki. "I terminate my turn." Nagasaki draws the top card and looks at it, "Well, I summon Legendary Six Samurai - Kageki and then use his effect to Special Summon The Six Samurai - Kamon." The two Samurai appear before him, "Now I overlay to bring froth Six Samurai Warrior - Chi". The two become one and Chi appears, "I now use Chi's effect, returning him to the Extra Deck and swapping him with Six Samurai Warrior - Tei. But he wont be here long, becuase I activate Rank-Up-Magic - Shogun's Training and Rank Tei up to become my own Advisor! Come forth, Gouki of the Six Samurai, Nagasaki’s Chancellor!" A calm man in a pink flowery kimono appears with four Xyz Materials around him while he slowly sips a bottle of sake. "Now is when I end my turn." M.A.T.T. draws his next card and places it into his hand. "I activate the effect of my Numeron Lord, Skiel ∞ and use his power to absorb your Special Summoned monster!" he shouts with several tendrils reaching out of the infinity symbol on the front of the monster each one grabbing a limb of the samurai and wrenching it forward before watching Skiel physically eat the monster and assimilate it into the core behind the symbol. "With this, Skiel gains ATK equal to the ATK of the monster he has absorbed." M.A.T.T. explains as Skiel's attack grows. Nagasaki looks as his advisor is absorbed, speechless, before he snaps back into reality, "Didn't really expect that, didn't really expect such a deck. I take down Criminals, what exactly do you do?" M.A.T.T. stares down his opponent as he violent twitches before speaking. "Prime Directive: Assimilate and Capture all Number Cards including all counterparts and use them to repair the Numeron Core." he explains out loud before waving his hand forward with Skiel and Wisel aiming their weapons ready to attack Nagasaki before both fire a large beam of energy heading his way. Nagasaki takes into account the directive and takes the damage, not being able to block it with anything really. The attack hits him right in the chest and pushes him back a few inches but he remains standing and conscious. "Huh, I need to get luckier." He sorts his deck out, returning the cards and all as the holograms fade, "Well, if that is your mission, who do you work for, I might be able to lend a hand, at least, when I have better luck." M.A.T.T.'s arm retracted the duel disk and his arm faded back into its normal color. "I have no directive to work for or under any source of higher power." he iterates as he walks over to the Barian having scanned his biology. "Your body and organic systems are not from this world. Please elaborate further on your origins." he states. Nagasaki puts his duel disk away as he laughs for a few seconds, he activates his tech and returns to his other appearance, "Well, I'm not from this world, I am a Barian, an alien." He puts his backpack back on, "Well, if ever in need of anything and you see me, I can help out." M.A.T.T. reaches his hand out and grabs Nagasaki's arm which had his duel disk on mimicking what had happened earlier. "That card you used... 'Rank-Up-Magic'. Teach me how to utilize that and I require you to assist me in my Primary Directive." he states. His grip is cold, if he hadn't noticed before it was obvious now but the "skin" that was on Matthew's body was plasteel, plastic with the endurance of actual steel and molded to look like skin and judging from earlier its partially alive and mechanical. Does he have any part of his humanity left? Category:Rp Areas Category:Places